no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 2
Volume 1 |Next = Light Novel Volume 3 Volume 3}} is the second novel of the No Game No Life (Series) series, published on September 25, 2012. An official English translation released under the name No Game No Life, Vol. 2: The Gamer Siblings Have Their Eyes on a New Targetーthe Land of Animal Girls... 'was published on July 21, 2015. Synopsis It's gamer siblings vs. the animal girls, but first there's some angel trouble to deal with! After having been summoned to the world of Disboard, where a boyish god has declared that all conflicts must be resolved via games, the genius gamer siblings Sora and Shiro have ascended to rule over the strange world's embattled humans. Now brother and sister must challenge the other races directly, and the games are afoot! Will Sora and Shiro be able to stand against the might of the angelic Flügel race? The next chapter in the hit fantasy series begins here! Chapters 「All chapter names in this volume are names of chess moves」 *Opening / オープニング *Chapter 1: Weak Square / 駒並べ≪ウィークスクエア *Chapter 2: Interesting /　一手≪インタレスティング *Chapter 3: Sacrifice / 死に手≪サクリファイス≫ *Chapter 4: Checkmate / 王手≪チェックメイト≫ *Fake Ending / フェイクエンド New Characters ;Major Characters *Jibril *Hatsuse Ino *Hatsuse Izuna ;Minor Characters *Old Deus *Opposing ministers *Unnamed werebeasts (mentioned) Events *Match of Blackjack between Stephanie Dola and Sora **'Result: Sora wins *Match of poker between the siblings and the opposing ministers **'Result:' The siblings win *Match between Stephanie Dola and Shiro to guess the gender of the people who pass the alleyway, best out of ten (result was 1-9) *Match between Steph and Sora to guess how long a bird would stay on the roof **'Result:' Steph loses *Materialization Shiritori match between the siblings and Jibril **'Result:' The siblings win *Jibril pledges allegiance to Sora and Shiro *Sora and Shiro research on how to defeat the Werebeasts *Steph deliberates whether she should entrust her key to Sora, which she eventually does *Sora and Shiro unlock the door to the previous king's secret room, which contains logs of his challenges with the Werebeasts. *Sora, Shiro, Jibril and Steph arrive at the Embassy of Elchea and are greeted by Hatsuse Ino *The siblings prove that the Werebeasts sixth sense is a scam *The siblings bet Imanity's race piece to challenge the Werebeasts for 'everything on the Eastern Union' *Riots by the citizens of Elchea *Sora's existence is erased Games Played Illustrations Ngnlcover.jpg NGNL_V2_Cover_Page.jpg No0004.jpg No0005.jpg Censored_image.png No0007.jpg No0022.jpg No0036.jpg No0066.jpg No0144.jpg No0151.jpg No0154.jpg No0196.jpg No0222.jpg No0246.jpg No0264.jpg Light Novel Volume 2 Illustration - 19.jpg Light Novel Volume 2 Illustration - 18.jpg Trivia *The author mentioned in the afterwords that Volume 2 was originally intended to be the second chapter of Light Novel Volume 1. This was because he had not known how short light novels were, and was scolded for trying to publish a 900-page book.Volume 2: Afterwords *Due to suffering from illness, Yuu Kamiya's wife Mashiro Hiiragi, a manga artist, drew some of the illustrations in this particular volume. Notes *The colored image spread of the girls has been censored per Wikia's request. Those who are familiar with the story would know that their private parts were removed in the Materialization Shiritori game through magic, but for the benefit of those who are unaware, it will remain censored. Please refer externally for the original image. External links *Fan translation of volume 2 from Baka-Tsuki (Removed after Yen Press bought rights) References es:Volumen 2 fr:Volume 2 pl:Light Novel Tom 2 ru:Нет Игры, Нет Жизни Том 2 zh:Light Novel Volume 2 Category:Light Novel Category:Volume Category:Light Novel Illustrations